Promételo
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou-. Tsuna estaba inquieto esa noche, pero no era el único con insomnio. Sentado a la luz de la luna, fumaba la persona por la se sentía genuinamente preocupado. -Tsuna/Gokudera-. Fluff.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera. El orden es para los débiles (?).  
**Advertencias**: FLUFF. Ubicado en la noche antes de la batalla final contra Byakuran**.**

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos luego de intentar, por milésima vez, quedarse dormido. Estaba exhausto, sí, pero parecía que su mente insistía en perturbar su sueño con preocupaciones. Y Tsuna sintió, acongojado, que su corazón estaba totalmente intranquilo con todas las mil y un posibilidades que caerían sobre ellos si perdían en la batalla final.

En paso lento, cuidadoso de no despertar a alguien, se alejó del improvisado campamento para intentar despejar sus atorados pensamientos. Destensó su espalda, soltando aire en silencio, deteniéndose a mitad del camino al instalar su vista hacia el frente.

Al parecer él no era el único con insomnio. Gokudera le daba la espalda, se le veía relajado sobre una roca, fumando un cigarrillo en soledad con la única iluminación de la luna llena.

A Tsuna se le oprimió el corazón. El italiano seguía herido y al final insistió en ir al frente de batalla a pesar de él pedirle que no lo hiciera. La determinación de su guardián era firme, así lo conocía el castaño. Pero seguía temiendo por él. Y otra parte más egoísta estaba agradecida de tener a alguien como Gokudera a su lado.

En silencio llegó a su lado para compartir el pequeño trozo de roca. Por poco al guardián le da un ataque al ver a su Décimo desvelándose, y sentado junto a él. Era una visión nocturna agradable, pero el bienestar del muchacho siempre estaba primero.

—¡D-Décimo, debería estar durm-

Una mano suya fue atrapada en el aire mientras hacía gestos de preocupación. Tsuna miraba hacia al cielo en silencio, y sus dedos sostenían firme pero gentilmente su mano. A Gokudera se le atropellaron las palabras a la mitad, olvidando lo que iba a decir.

—No podía dormir, Gokudera-kun.

—Si es por mañana, no se preocupe —animó el italiano, no le gustaba verlo preocupado—. Ganaremos. Cueste lo que cueste.

A Tsuna se le hizo fácil reconocer el significado de esas palabras _"con mi vida…"_, eso era justamente lo que estaba atormentándolo.

Concentrándose en mirar como sus dedos no se habían tardado en entrelazarse, haciendo el tacto más cálido y reconfortable. La piel de Gokudera-kun sin duda era bastante suave y agradable. Sonrió al notar como sus dedos se deleitaban al rozarla con delicadeza.

Soltó otro suspiro, y Gokudera no perdía de vista sus movimientos, posando su mirada sobre los ojos verdes de su Mano Derecha, que seguían teniendo la resolución de unas horas atrás después de rechazar una orden suya. Ese verde que en el fondo, sin realmente darse cuenta, le gustaba mucho.

—Mañana —dijo luego de un largo silencio en que sólo habían estado así, contemplándose—. Volveremos a nuestro tiempo. Todos.

—Décimo…

—Mañana. Todos. Promételo —insistió.

Gokudera cerró los ojos, y sonrió levemente. El Décimo no debía poner a prueba su resolución de guardián y orgullo de Mano Derecha. No era necesario. Prometerlo no era necesario.

—Lo haré —murmuró tranquilo, y Tsuna respiró aliviado, su corazón se alegró soltando unos latidos extra—. No vamos a perder.

Un apretón en su mano se dejó sentir con calidez, y el japonés le sonrió abiertamente, sin preocupaciones.

—Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

No se retiró de inmediato, ninguno hizo ademán de querer levantarse de esa roca, disfrutando del momento. Tsuna sin darse cuenta se había recostado en el hombro del italiano, pestañeando más largamente, sumiéndose en un letargo adormilado para dar paso al comienzo de un sueño sin pesadillas.

Gokudera le estrechó más contra sí para que no cogiera frío, en sentido de protección y cariño hacia el joven que tenía a su lado, que al ser un cuerpo más pequeño le era fácil distinguir la tranquila expresión dormida de su jefe. Sin testigos a la vista, se acercó hasta y le besó le frente con cariño. Su mano libre recorrió con suavidad su mejilla, e intencionalmente rozó su nariz contra la del castaño, y susurró quedamente.

—_Lo prometo_.

Sin esfuerzo le cargó para llevarlo hasta el campamento, con cuidado de no despertarle. Entre sueños Tsuna sonrió escuchando una melodía agradable, rítmica y muy suave contra su oído.

Realmente, el corazón de Gokudera-kun sonaba a música.

Entre los dos quedaría ese nocturno encuentro, como la única evidencia de ello siendo la chaqueta de Hayato abrigando a Tsuna hasta el amanecer.


End file.
